


Treasure Inland

by ArtificialDreamer



Series: Tales From The SMP [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...idk what else is there to tag, Beach Episode, Chapter 1 is literally crack, Chapter 2 is not crack, Chapter 2 is okay to read, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dream had a weird skin lbh, HOW DID I NOT KNOW THIS, Petition to get Dream SMP as a fandom, Pirates, Shipwrecks, Tales From The SMP, WAIT DRE SMP IS A FANDOM, WTF POG!!, hELP., ig?, im probably the only person who actually used lbh, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDreamer/pseuds/ArtificialDreamer
Summary: The Beach Episode: Karl Jacobs Time Travelling Micenafter.Based on Karl's stream: Tales From the SMP Presents: The Beach Episode Featuring Dream, George, Quackity, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and Ranboo.(yes i added punctuation to that.)
Series: Tales From The SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088909
Kudos: 4





	1. Un-edited vers. With weird notes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, should anyone who is mentioned/referenced in this story feel uncomfortable with fanfiction or fan works, this and any other stories of mine will be taken down.
> 
> I present to you,
> 
> Tales from the SMP: The Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight ooc possibly from Sapnap?

For many people, a day at the beach looks like warm sun, icy waves, and sand-in-your-shoes but for the people on the Dream SMP, it looked more like **(cannon death, pain, and no steak)** Nukem, stealing George's steak, hunting for treasure, and possibly finding a pirate's book of lore.

But that's just a small part of what _really_ happened that day on the beach.

Like any other beach-day; it started with **(** **Bad being upset about the ducks on his skin)** an underwater fight. Said underwater fight involved headlocks, water balloons, and squirt-guns. How an underwater fight involved the last two is beyond my comprehension.

Luckily, the fight was noticed quickly by Bad who, in most cases, dislikes violence. On the way to the island, he had spotted a lighthouse. The white-and-red paint was chipping off it, flaking into the sea, but the light at the top looked like it still worked. The lighthouse was one of the reasons Bad had wanted to come to the island so much **(it definitely wasn't the face that it was so far away which meant that no one would see his floaties)**. Ever since he was young, he had wanted to visit a lighthouse and this one was perfect.

Excitedly shouting to the others **(is it just me who hates that line)** and pulling the two apart, he pointed to the lighthouse and **(insert word that means "to speak" here)** asked if they wanted to race.

The two boys, still running on adrenaline from the fight immediately agreed, already half-way to the beacon even before Bad had said "go." **(fish.)**

The driftwood door **(no i did not search up "wood that has been washed up on shore" because I forgot the word)** was bleached grey-white from the sun but it's hinges were red with rust, jamming it in place. In an attempt to get the door to open, George **(no i didn't choose him because a short person ramming a door was funny in my head, i did not i did not)** rammed himself into it.

His attempt **(s)** failed, but it's not the results that matter, it's the fact that he tried.

Ranboo, being half enderman, was able to teleport small distances. This allowed him to get inside the tower and, once he was inside, look for a key to let his friends in. 

Ranboo wandered around the first level of the lighthouse. Inside was another door leading somewhere. The door was locked but, teleporting through, it became a small kitchen. He found the key on a wooden rack hanging next to another. The key was rusty but it was better that it was covered in rust than in a tub of water. **(Ranboo, being half enderman, did not like water.)** Seeing that one was more rusty and therefore had been outside longer, he chose that one and once he found his way back to the door, he unlocked it, letting the rest of his group in. 

Ranboo walked up the spiral staircase in front of his friends to make sure they didn't run into any danger, **(he knew how afraid of spiders Sapnap was,)** and since he didn't see any, he shouted for the rest to follow him up. On his path up, he did see a spider and it's den, but didn't pay them any mind. **(I did not add that spider for any reason other than I like that Ranboo is friends with "monsters" like Hagrid is to *cough* Aragog *cough*)** As long as you didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother you. 

Sapnap did scream when he saw it, but Ranboo reassured himself that it wasn't the spiderwebs he started swearing at. **(To this day, Sapnap has never gone up a lighthouse.)**

The view from the top was amazing, aqua ocean surrounded them, kelp-y vines waved at them from the ocean depths, and in the far distance across the island, was a shipwreck.

As the group neared it, they noticed that it wasn't a large ship, but it was, most definitely, a pirate's.

It was crashed into a boulder, it's hull caving in on itself but it was still stable enough to hold their weight. They all looked around the deck, before Dream spotted a doorway.

A doorway that led to an office.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Captain Blockbeard was in his office when the first shouts were heard. He could feel the ship sinking beneath the waves. Time was running out. But as chaos was ensuing around him, time had seemed to stop.

The page, his quill, the ink, and him, were all that seemed to exist.

> _Journal Entry One_
> 
> _If you are reading this, you either took over my ship or I died in an attempt to keep the secret- my secret- of the all powerful treasure chest, just that, a secret._
> 
> _If you have the power to take my ship over or the luck to stumble across this, I believe that it is safe to say that you may be the right person to unleash the secret; and uncover the elusive treasure._ But! _Nothing as rare and as sought-after as these should be easy to obtain._
> 
> _So, I will send you on a hunt for them._
> 
> _The first step is simple, find the use for a pressure plate and that will reveal the next "step" on your journey._
> 
> _I am Captain Blockbeard **(And you're watching Disney Channel!)** , as you shall know me,_ _and I wish you the best of luck on your quest._

In a last attempt to save the entry from the water, he stashed it in a chest next to his desk, hoping that one day, someone would find it.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

As Dream finished reading the entry, he spotted a pressure plate blending in with the floor of the ship. It was sun-bleached into an almost Birch color but as he pried it off of the floor, a square of it was dark-brown, showing the ship's true coloring. 

A look of surprise crossed Ranboo's face as he remembered the locked door to the kitchen inside the lighthouse. Sharing this knowledge with his friends, they all ran back through the water **(and in Ranboo's perspective, teleporting)** to the lighthouse where George tried to open the door by ramming his body into it. This time with a running start.

The door didn't budge but his shoulder now had a bruise on it.

Dream placed down the pressure plate and stepped on it, allowing them to enter the kitchen area. Ranboo quickly snatched the second key off the hook, this time noticing the tag attached to it.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The Crew of Blockbeard's ship was panicking. With maybe minutes left on the clock before the ship sank, only an insane would stay on it. Sailor after sailor jumped from the wreckage into the the crashing waves below. One sailor, though, had a mission. Direct orders from Blockbeard himself. Waiting until the last moments before the ship completely drowned, they jumped, swimming through the water to the island's lighthouse.

As they reached the shore, they found a key in a glass bottle. They threw the bottle at the rocks until it broke, then they carefully stepped on the glass to get the key. 

They snatched the key and without anyone noticing, walked inside the lighthouse to find parchment and string...

> _Note Two._
> 
> _It seems you have found the second clue to whatever hunt Blockbeard has sent you on. I would congratulate you, but it will only get more dangerous from here. Every step you take, every move you make, is a risky venture._
> 
> _This is only the first task of many._
> 
> _Use this lighthouse to scout out the ship that had the unfortunate luck of encountering me and the boys._
> 
> _I wish you luck on your journey._
> 
> **~~_LMAO NOPE_ ~~ **

The sailor signed the note, hung the key on it's peg, and left the lighthouse, wondering why Blockbeard had wanted _him_ to write that note in particular.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

Ranboo scanned through the note, before remembering the small light he had seen, flickering at the bottom of the ocean. He shepherded the rest of the group out of the lighthouse, before diving into the ocean. As Ranboo swam closer to the ship, he realized that it was much further down than before, so he swam up to the surface and then dove back down to explore. Bad followed after him, hesitantly. The others pulled a Catboat out and sailed to the shipwreck on that. 

Finding his way inside the boat, Ranboo found a pocket of air. He followed the bubbles-air pocket into a room. A room full of air with a lantern hanging inside, a corpse with a captain's hat lay on the ground in a heap.

On the floor, lay a book, a worn red-leather bookmark stuck out of it. Sapnap flipped to the page, reading aloud.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The cannon-flaps lifted up, revealing line after line of cannons. Their black, cast-iron muzzles poking out from the holes. The ships lined up against each other, rocking in the sea's vicious waves. Below deck, aboard the privateer's ship, lay a grime-covered book, clutched in the shivering hands of the captain. 

He flipped through page after page of it, hoping to find some scrap, some _hint_ that this book was unusual. That it was not just an empty notebook. And then, on the middle-most page, he saw it. The ink was faded, almost a gray, and the handwriting was anything but neat. 

> _Entry Three_
> 
> **(In accordance to unused timelines, this book, more specifically, this entry should not exist. But ah-well. It does and it shall stay that way)**
> 
> _I see you have found the third clue, somehow in my nemesis' ship. As intended. Minutes after their captain finishes reading this, my ship will best theirs, sinking it_ **(no duh, peter johnson)**. _It has been foretold in the stars. But the what the stars say is a story for another time._
> 
> _It is now, that I should give you the next hint._
> 
> **(Karl was sick while writing this, so don't over think it... blah blah blah, RIP Sick!Karl)**
> 
> _In the blue lagoon_ **(Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah, yeah, yeah))** _you shall find an unusual... substance- a block out of place, as I say- underneath that is your next hint._
> 
> _Begone! For I have prisoners to capture as they abandon ship._

The captain stood, diary discarded on the floor as knocking was heard.

"Captain. They are gaining. What are we to do?" The quartermaster, his second in command, stood before him. Out of breath and panting, with wild eyes did he ask.

"Nothing. Do nothing." The quartermaster stared at him, a moment, two, then rushed out. The door shut with finality as he left, shouting to abandon ship. **(I hate writing dialogue-)**

Cannon fire ripped through the sides, men jumped into the biting waves hoping that nature would relent and gift mercy.

Nature gifted none and all aboard that ship died.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

Sapnap stared at the book.

"What the fu- fudge is a lagoon?" He censored himself.

"I have no idea, but it's probably around the island somewhere. We'll find it eventually. Anyways, we should head to the island again, the air's probably thinned out a decent amount with all of us down here.

The group swam to the Catboat that has been anchored and they steered it to the beach. The entire ride, Dream muttered to himself about everything he had seen on the island. When they arrived, they looked around for anything blue.

George spotted it first, rushing over to the pond and pointing out the polished andesite chunk set into stone. They mined the rock. Underneath, in a chest was another letter.

Ranboo read...

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The sun beat down **(Forbidden Desert)** on bare backs and empty expanses of sea. Waves crashed against rock and ship anchored to the bottom of the ocean. All around, sailors were taking a day off, to explore the island and to simply not have to be crowded aboard a stuffy ship.

Captain Blockbeard, though, was hiking across sand dunes and mud, looking for a certain cove.

Finding it, he waded across the waters to the other side of crumbling rock.

> _Blockbeard. Number Four._
> 
> _Ahoy!_
> 
> _This lagoon has been one of my favorites since I was young. Ever since, I have returned to it as a memorial. While it is not the biggest of spots, it is still nice... Although, I hope I can rest assured that you are able to find my true favorite._
> 
> _You will find it 'round the lighthouse. Continue searching past that, land-lovers._

He left the note under andesite and gravel, before leaving the cove to place the next clue...

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go find the other lagoon!" Bad was the first to speak once Ranboo finished reading. They exited the cove and ran around the island looking for another cave. 

They found it after a good few minutes searching. Inside, was a swim-able gap, easily able to be a man-made hole, rather than something made by nature.

The group swam the gap one at a time, finding another cave. A chest had been placed inside. Within that chest, lay another note, tucked underneath a key.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Captain Blockbeard trekked around the side of the island, locating the better lake. He dove beneath the surface to place it, the chest creaking when he opened it. He set a key on top of it, ensuring that the note would not move.

> _Captain. 5th Log._
> 
> _This lagoon is much better than the other, not only because of this hidden room that you now find yourselves in._
> 
> _This next hint will be either the easiest or the hardest yet._
> 
> _Continue forth to the pier, past it is an island. Use your boat and venture near, but not onto, the plains._
> 
> _Below the island rests an underwater shrine. Within the shrine, is where yours truly kept the map._
> 
> _The shrine is my tomb. If you are reading this and you find that tomb, we shall finally meet face-to-face._
> 
> _Good luck._

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

As Bad finished reading, the group looked at each other, a second passed, then two, before they all ran across the docks, jumping into the boat that had brought them there.

They rode out to the shrine that was buried in sand and gravel, layers of mucus and grime, **(and here is when i add my internal debate about adding a drowning man and CPR)** along with seaweed and fish bones. They brought a corked bottle that had slime covering a majority of it's surface back to the island with them. They hoped that it would give them the final clue, or that it would be the final clue, to complete their mystery.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Standing on the docs, Blockbeard stood unwavering as he looked on at the horizon. Far in the distance, a corked bottle floated in the waves. Inside the bottle was a note. A note and a map.

> _Record Eight, Blockbeard_
> 
> _This clue is where the story gets much darker... This quest is not for the faint of heart and while I hold out hole that because you have made it this far, I feel that I need warn you again. If you cannot handle this, leave now and forget this quest. But! If you choose to remain and continue, I have warned you._
> 
> _If you dare, look at the map and find me. I will be waiting._

The map was a hastily drawn sketch of the islands that surrounded them and an X marking the spot that they would end in. 

The bottle dove beneath the surface for the final time and Blockbeard left the harbor for his ship that was rocking in the waves.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

"So. We have to find where the 'X' is?" George stated the obvious, tracing the dotted lines that covered the page with his eyes.

"Yep! I'm guessing we'll end up somewhere around the volley-ball court if the start of the dots is where we are now... **(Frantic nodding from the author)** If.... I really don't want to dig up the entire island looking for a treasure that might not even exist!" Ranboo sighed, tired from wandering around the island. In all honesty, he didn't even think there was a treasure but the idea that there could be fueled him on.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go to the court." An overenthusiastic Bad butted in.

They made their way as quickly as they could to the net, digging up the sand, looking for some sort of entrance to a tunnel.

Dream found it first, calling the others over to him, he entered the passage alone, clutching the map in his hands. The cave was dark and held the putrid stench of rotting carcass **(So NOW? is when my barrage of enormous words starts??)**. A line of blood crisscrossed, marking an X in the sand.

He hesitated on digging it up, wanting to wait for the others to arrive before he dug it up. When Ranboo arrived next though, he had no such uncertainties and with no formalities, dug through the sand to find the hilt peeking through. Uncovering the rest of the sword, Ranboo found that it was stuck in rock, the handle worn with time. In the caverns below, he could hear the splash of water hitting rock, chipping away at sand and stone.

A spark danced through him, a though crossing his mind. _The sword was in the stone for a reason_. If it wanted to be uncovered, it would uncover itself, with time. He shared this thought with Dream who agreed, having watched him from the side as he dug through the mud. 

So, as they exited the cave, they told their friends that there was nothing in the cave, nothing except stale air.

And so, the Sword of Blockbeard rests there to this day, frozen in time with his secrets, protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending has become a shitpost of it because I had no motivation to finish this and AO3 only gives you a month to finish drafts.... Which means that I have a day~ to write 1k~ words
> 
> how   
> f u n 
> 
> y'all can probably tell where I lost my motivation for this *side-eyes all the parts i added in bold* but I hope it wasn't awful
> 
> While-I'm-Writing-This-Edit: I missed out of the first 50 minutes of this stream so while I'm writing this, I'm watching it as well.... And every clue I keep hoping is the last and it never is... I'm almost glad Chat gave no mercy and only gave them 1....


	2. Edited version :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 without edits and yeah

For many people, a day at the beach looks like warm sun, icy waves, and sand-in-your-shoes but for the people on the Dream SMP, it looked more like Nukem, stealing George's steak, hunting for treasure, and possibly finding a pirate's book of lore.

But that's just a small part of what _really_ happened that day on the beach.

Like any other beach-day; it started with an underwater fight. Said underwater fight involved headlocks, water balloons, and squirt-guns. How an underwater fight involved the last two is beyond my comprehension.

Luckily, the fight was noticed quickly by Bad who, in most cases, dislikes violence. On the way to the island, he had spotted a lighthouse. The white-and-red paint was chipping off it, flaking into the sea, but the light at the top looked like it still worked. The lighthouse was one of the reasons Bad had wanted to come to the island so much. Ever since he was young, he had wanted to visit a lighthouse and this one was perfect.

Excitedly shouting to the others and pulling the two apart, he pointed to the lighthouse and asked if they wanted to race.

The two boys, still running on adrenaline from the fight immediately agreed, already half-way to the beacon even before Bad had said "go."

The driftwood door was bleached grey-white from the sun but it's hinges were red with rust, jamming it in place. In an attempt to get the door to open, Georgerammed himself into it.

His attempt failed, but it's not the results that matter, it's the fact that he tried.

Ranboo, being half enderman, was able to teleport small distances. This allowed him to get inside the tower and, once he was inside, look for a key to let his friends in. 

Ranboo wandered around the first level of the lighthouse. Inside was another door leading somewhere. The door was locked but, teleporting through, it became a small kitchen. He found the key on a wooden rack hanging next to another. The key was rusty but it was better that it was covered in rust than in a tub of water. Seeing that one was more rusty and therefore had been outside longer, he chose that one and once he found his way back to the door, he unlocked it, letting the rest of his group in. 

Ranboo walked up the spiral staircase in front of his friends to make sure they didn't run into any danger, and since he didn't see any, he shouted for the rest to follow him up. On his path up, he did see a spider and it's den, but didn't pay them any mind. As long as you didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother you. 

Sapnap did scream when he saw it, but Ranboo reassured himself that it wasn't the spiderwebs he started swearing at.

The view from the top was amazing, aqua ocean surrounded them, kelp-y vines waved at them from the ocean depths, and in the far distance across the island, was a shipwreck.

As the group neared it, they noticed that it wasn't a large ship, but it was, most definitely, a pirate's.

It was crashed into a boulder, it's hull caving in on itself but it was still stable enough to hold their weight. They all looked around the deck before Dream spotted a doorway.

A doorway that led to an office.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Captain Blockbeard was in his office when the first shouts were heard. He could feel the ship sinking beneath the waves. Time was running out. But as chaos was ensuing around him, time had seemed to stop.

The page, his quill, the ink, and him, were all that seemed to exist.

> _Journal Entry One_
> 
> _If you are reading this, you either took over my ship or I died in an attempt to keep the secret- my secret- of the all powerful treasure chest, just that, a secret._
> 
> _If you have the power to take my ship over or the luck to stumble across this, I believe that it is safe to say that you may be the right person to unleash the secret; and uncover the elusive treasure._ But! _Nothing as rare and as sought-after as these should be easy to obtain._
> 
> _So, I will send you on a hunt for them._
> 
> _The first step is simple, find the use for a pressure plate and that will reveal the next "step" on your journey._
> 
> _I am Captain Blockbeard, as you shall know me,_ _and I wish you the best of luck on your quest._

In a last attempt to save the entry from the water, he stashed it in a chest next to his desk, hoping that one day, someone would find it.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

As Dream finished reading the entry, he spotted a pressure plate blending in with the floor of the ship. It was sun-bleached into an almost Birch color but as he pried it off of the floor, a square of it was dark-brown, showing the ship's true coloring. 

A look of surprise crossed Ranboo's face as he remembered the locked door to the kitchen inside the lighthouse. Sharing this knowledge with his friends, they all ran back through the water **(and in Ranboo's perspective, teleporting)** to the lighthouse where George tried to open the door by ramming his body into it. This time with a running start.

The door didn't budge but his shoulder now had a bruise on it.

Dream placed down the pressure plate and stepped on it, allowing them to enter the kitchen area. Ranboo quickly snatched the second key off the hook, this time noticing the tag attached to it.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The Crew of Blockbeard's ship was panicking. With maybe minutes left on the clock before the ship sank, only an insane would stay on it. Sailor after sailor jumped from the wreckage into the the crashing waves below. One sailor, though, had a mission. Direct orders from Blockbeard himself. Waiting until the last moments before the ship completely drowned, they jumped, swimming through the water to the island's lighthouse.

As they reached the shore, they found a key in a glass bottle. They threw the bottle at the rocks until it broke, then they carefully stepped on the glass to get the key. 

They snatched the key and without anyone noticing, walked inside the lighthouse to find parchment and string...

> _Note Two._
> 
> _It seems you have found the second clue to whatever hunt Blockbeard has sent you on. I would congratulate you, but it will only get more dangerous from here. Every step you take, every move you make, is a risky venture._
> 
> _This is only the first task of many._
> 
> _Use this lighthouse to scout out the ship that had the unfortunate luck of encountering me and the boys._
> 
> _I wish you luck on your journey._

The sailor signed the note, hung the key on it's peg, and left the lighthouse, wondering why Blockbeard had wanted _him_ to write that note in particular.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

Ranboo scanned through the note, before remembering the small light he had seen, flickering at the bottom of the ocean. He shepherded the rest of the group out of the lighthouse, before diving into the ocean. As Ranboo swam closer to the ship, he realized that it was much further down than before, so he swam up to the surface and then dove back down to explore. Bad followed after him, hesitantly. The others pulled a Catboat out and sailed to the shipwreck on that. 

Finding his way inside the boat, Ranboo found a pocket of air. He followed the bubbles-air pocket into a room. A room full of air with a lantern hanging inside, a corpse with a captain's hat lay on the ground in a heap.

On the floor, lay a book, a worn red-leather bookmark stuck out of it. Sapnap flipped to the page, reading aloud.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The cannon-flaps lifted up, revealing line after line of cannons. Their black, cast-iron muzzles poking out from the holes. The ships lined up against each other, rocking in the sea's vicious waves. Below deck, aboard the privateer's ship, lay a grime-covered book, clutched in the shivering hands of the captain. 

He flipped through page after page of it, hoping to find some scrap, some _hint_ that this book was unusual. That it was not just an empty notebook. And then, on the middle-most page, he saw it. The ink was faded, almost a gray, and the handwriting was anything but neat. 

> _Entry Three_
> 
> _I see you have found the third clue, somehow in my nemesis' ship. As intended. Minutes after their captain finishes reading this, my ship will best theirs, sinking it_. _It has been foretold in the stars. But the what the stars say is a story for another time._
> 
> _It is now, that I should give you the next hint._
> 
> _In the blue lagoon_ _you shall find an unusual... substance- a block out of place, as I say- underneath that is your next hint._
> 
> _Begone! For I have prisoners to capture as they abandon ship._

The captain stood, diary discarded on the floor as knocking was heard.

"Captain. They are gaining. What are we to do?" The quartermaster, his second in command, stood before him. Out of breath and panting, with wild eyes did he ask.

"Nothing. Do nothing." The quartermaster stared at him, a moment, two, then rushed out. The door shut with finality as he left, shouting to abandon ship.

Cannon fire ripped through the sides, men jumped into the biting waves hoping that nature would relent and gift mercy.

Nature gifted none and all aboard that ship died.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

Sapnap stared at the book.

"What the fu- fudge is a lagoon?" He censored himself.

"I have no idea, but it's probably around the island somewhere. We'll find it eventually. Anyways, we should head to the island again, the air's probably thinned out a decent amount with all of us down here.

The group swam to the Catboat that has been anchored and they steered it to the beach. The entire ride, Dream muttered to himself about everything he had seen on the island. When they arrived, they looked around for anything blue.

George spotted it first, rushing over to the pond and pointing out the polished andesite chunk set into stone. They mined the rock. Underneath, in a chest was another letter.

Ranboo read...

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

The sun beat down on bare backs and empty expanses of sea. Waves crashed against rock and ship anchored to the bottom of the ocean. All around, sailors were taking a day off, to explore the island and to simply not have to be crowded aboard a stuffy ship.

Captain Blockbeard, though, was hiking across sand dunes and mud, looking for a certain cove.

Finding it, he waded across the waters to the other side of crumbling rock.

> _Blockbeard. Number Four._
> 
> _Ahoy!_
> 
> _This lagoon has been one of my favorites since I was young. Ever since, I have returned to it as a memorial. While it is not the biggest of spots, it is still nice... Although, I hope I can rest assured that you are able to find my true favorite._
> 
> _You will find it 'round the lighthouse. Continue searching past that, land-lovers._

He left the note under andesite and gravel, before leaving the cove to place the next clue...

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go find the other lagoon!" Bad was the first to speak once Ranboo finished reading. They exited the cove and ran around the island looking for another cave. 

They found it after a good few minutes searching. Inside, was a swim-able gap, easily able to be a man-made hole, rather than something made by nature.

The group swam the gap one at a time, finding another cave. A chest had been placed inside. Within that chest, lay another note, tucked underneath a key.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Captain Blockbeard trekked around the side of the island, locating the better lake. He dove beneath the surface to place it, the chest creaking when he opened it. He set a key on top of it, ensuring that the note would not move.

> _Captain. 5th Log._
> 
> _This lagoon is much better than the other, not only because of this hidden room that you now find yourselves in._
> 
> _This next hint will be either the easiest or the hardest yet._
> 
> _Continue forth to the pier, past it is an island. Use your boat and venture near, but not onto, the plains._
> 
> _Below the island rests an underwater shrine. Within the shrine, is where yours truly kept the map._
> 
> _The shrine is my tomb. If you are reading this and you find that tomb, we shall finally meet face-to-face._
> 
> _Good luck._

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

As Bad finished reading, the group looked at each other, a second passed, then two, before they all ran across the docks, jumping into the boat that had brought them there.

They rode out to the shrine that was buried in sand and gravel, layers of mucus and grime, along with seaweed and fish bones. They brought a corked bottle that had slime covering a majority of it's surface back to the island with them. They hoped that it would give them the final clue, or that it would be the final clue, to complete their mystery.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back in time ~~~

Standing on the docs, Blockbeard stood unwavering as he looked on at the horizon. Far in the distance, a corked bottle floated in the waves. Inside the bottle was a note. A note and a map.

> _Record Eight, Blockbeard_
> 
> _This clue is where the story gets much darker... This quest is not for the faint of heart and while I hold out hole that because you have made it this far, I feel that I need warn you again. If you cannot handle this, leave now and forget this quest. But! If you choose to remain and continue, I have warned you._
> 
> _If you dare, look at the map and find me. I will be waiting._

The map was a hastily drawn sketch of the islands that surrounded them and an X marking the spot that they would end in. 

The bottle dove beneath the surface for the final time and Blockbeard left the harbor for his ship that was rocking in the waves.

~~~ Swirly lines taking you back to present day ~~~

"So. We have to find where the 'X' is?" George stated the obvious, tracing the dotted lines that covered the page with his eyes.

"Yep! I'm guessing we'll end up somewhere around the volley-ball court if the start of the dots is where we are now... If.... I really don't want to dig up the entire island looking for a treasure that might not even exist!" Ranboo sighed, tired from wandering around the island. In all honesty, he didn't even think there was a treasure but the idea that there could be fueled him on.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go to the court." An overenthusiastic Bad butted in.

They made their way as quickly as they could to the net, digging up the sand, looking for some sort of entrance to a tunnel.

Dream found it first, calling the others over to him, he entered the passage alone, clutching the map in his hands. The cave was dark and held the putrid stench of rotting carcass. A line of blood crisscrossed, marking an X in the sand.

He hesitated on digging it up, wanting to wait for the others to arrive before he dug it up. When Ranboo arrived next though, he had no such uncertainties and with no formalities, dug through the sand to find the hilt peeking through. Uncovering the rest of the sword, Ranboo found that it was stuck in rock, the handle worn with time. In the caverns below, he could hear the splash of water hitting rock, chipping away at sand and stone.

A spark danced through him, a though crossing his mind. _The sword was in the stone for a reason_. If it wanted to be uncovered, it would uncover itself, with time. He shared this thought with Dream who agreed, having watched him from the side as he dug through the mud. 

So, as they exited the cave, they told their friends that there was nothing in the cave, nothing except stale air.

And so, the Sword of Blockbeard rests there to this day, frozen in time with his secrets, protected.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh
> 
> how was its?
> 
> and i'm sorry for all the edits  
> I'll post the second chapter which will really just be this one without them  
> i'm sleep-drunk though and... well...


End file.
